Riku's Memories
by demonicangel2012
Summary: Just a little side story from Tales of COTF 1... A small look inside Riku's locked up memories. Riku, Ienzo, Zexion
1. Chapter 1

Riku x Ienzo

Chapter 1: Friends

Seeing Ienzo in Zexion's body made me remember my childhood. I didn't want to remember it... My horrible past. But memories never go away. They are always buried deep into one's subconscious, waiting for the time to resurface.

The first time I met Ienzo was when I was 7... Nearly 11 years ago. The twins were arguing over a toy. I walked up to them and snatched the toy away from both of them. "No! Mommy says if you can't share, than you can't have the toy!" I told them. That awarded me with a pair of glare from the two kids. I walked away from them, toy still in my small hands.

The next day, I returned to the spot I had first seen them, to return the toy of course. Sure enough, they were back. "Here. I'm Riku, by the way," I said as I gave them their toy back.

"I'm Zexion. This is my brother Ienzo... We're twins, as you can see," one of them said in response. I looked at them, searching for some kid of a difference. I found only one: Zexion had longer hair than Ienzo. That was technically the first day we were friends.

We would meet at that spot everyday for a year. Each time, we would laugh at random jokes or just talk. We grew closer and closer every day. They were my first real friends. Then one day, I was invited to their house.

Their house was HUGE. It was a mansion worth at least $75,000,000. I remember standing at the gate staring in awe and wondering if I had the wrong address. The gates seemed to magically open after a while, and I slowly walked up to the door. Before I even knocked, the twins ran out of the door yelling my name and smiling. We all laughed as they glomped me.

I know these memories seem happy, but they only lead to Hurt.

_**AN: Hi! OK so here's a little side story for Riku and Ienzo (and Zexion). I'll have more later, after I get out of school (in about 2 1/2 weeks)... This goes for all of my stories. Please feel free to review or pm me :)**_

_**-Angel**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Magic, Weapons, And Blood

I remember the twins trying to show me around, but lets face it: I was still confused. They even gave me a map, not that it did me any good. I got separated from them more than once because of the damned map. After taking numerous turns I would catch up to them.

But then it was time to go. They invited me to come back the next Saturday, and I did. However, Ienzo was sick. So Zexion and I went exploring without him. We came across a locked door, and Zexion didn't know what was behind it... This was the first time I had ever used my Key Magic. I used it to unlock the door...

There were weapons of every type in the room. There was even one that was hanging with the swords, but it looked like a key... I later found out it was a rare treasure called a Keyblade. Zexion and I looked at eachother, smiles wide across our 8-year-old faces. "Dibs on the Key!" I rushed towards it and grabbed it while Zexion grabbed a normal sword. We laughed and lunged at eachother, careful not to actually touch one another with our weapons. But then... Ienzo walked in. I accidentally hit him with the Keyblade...

There was blood everywhere. Ienzo stared at me, Zexion screamed at me, and I stood there crying. Their patents ran in, looked at what had happened, called for some help from the maid service. A maid helped Ienzo out of the room, the parental units stayed behind and chastised us for playing with such dangerous objects. I'm surprised they didn't ban me from the mansion... They did, however, send me home.

This was only the beginning of the bad memories.

_**AN: Alright. I'm going to leave y'all in suspense right now... Sorry! I'm working on Chapter 3 as you finish reading this. And I also would like to remind everyone reading that it is perfectly fine to pm me or write a review... So please do that!**_

_**-Angel**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Death To Our Hearts

Ever since the Keyblade incident, Ienzo never acted the same. He got into Dark Magic, cursing every poor animal he caught. I would look on in horror sometimes, but other times I would run away. Then there was one day that Ienzo walked up to me and asked me to promise him something...

"Riku, promise me that you'll never forget me and that when we are older I will be your first!" he had said. I didn't understand what exactly he meant at the time, so of course I agreed. Ienzo smiled at me... And kissed me. I was surprised by this sudden gesture. I remember pushing him away and running out of the house, appalled that I had actually enjoyed the kiss.

Zexion had seen what had happened apparently and confronted me about an hour later. "He kissed you. Why'd you run away?"

"I... I enjoyed the kiss. Why did he...?" I couldn't even finish the question.

"When he kissed you, he binded your promise to him. It's like the pinky promise thing... Do you really want him to be your first?"

"No... Not really..."

"Yet you promised him that. The only way out of a promise like this is death."

"You mean I have to kill him?"

"Yes. That's the only way out of it... You saw how much damage that key-sword thing did to him. It only does that magnitude of damage to Evil with a capital E. Would you kill him?"

"Y-yes...?" I was in tears at this point. I didn't want to kill my friend... Who would? It's just... I don't know. Inhumane? Yes... That's it.

Zexion hugged me and wiped away my tears. "You know this has to be done right?" I remember being too depressed to say anything, so I'm pretty sure I simply nodded.

Little did we know, that Ienzo was listening to our conversation.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: It Begins

It had been a week before I returned to the mansion. The twins greeted me, Ienzo far colder than usual. I knew that he had heard Zexion and me talking when he glared at me...

"Riku, would you like to play a game?" Ienzo asked, a fake smile on his face and ice in his eyes. I nodded once. He guided me to the weapons room. "Unlock it," he ordered me. I felt tears sting at my eyes, but I blinked them back. As I unlocked the door, I felt Ienzo put his hand on my shoulder... And through that, I felt an incredible amount of pain. I finished unlocking the door before succumbing to my suffering. I was barely able to sit on my knees...

"Riku!" I heard Zexion yell from down the hall. I glanced at him, fell to the ground, and passed out. When I awoke, I found myself in Zexion's room. "Here. I managed to get the Keyblade... You should continue to rest though," I looked around the darkness for Zexion. I didn't find him, so I closed my eyes again and went back to sleep.

I woke up sometime the next day. There was actually light in the room now, so I could see the Keyblade was next to the bed... And a sleeping Zexion was next to me. "Gah!" I jumped out of the bed. Somehow Zexion was still asleep. _Where's Ienzo? _I had thought Ienzo and Zexion shared a room... Perhaps not. Oh well. I grabbed the Keyblade and walked out of Zexion's room. I wanted revenge for my pain, and I wanted to break the stupid promise/curse.

Ienzo was standing at the end of the hall. "Riku! I see that you are awake. Sleep well?" he tried seeming casual, but there was no genuine emotion behind his words or on his face. There was no doubt that Ienzo knew what was about to happen. I held the Keyblade defensively and cautiously walked toward Ienzo.

I remember getting close to him before I dared raising the Keyblade... But it appeared Ienzo had a trick up his sleeve. Dark tentacles quickly reached towards me and grabbed my wrists, ankles, and torso. I manage to hit the tentacles with my beloved weapon; they disappeared on contact. I jumped back and watched Ienzo carefully for his next move.

The battle had begun.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Goodbye...

Ienzo had numerous tentacles of darkness around him. Sure, I felt fear. And yeah, I really didn't want to hurt him. But Ienzo left me with little option. "Ienzo, it doesn't have to be like this!" I called out to him. He only chuckled darkly... I charged at him with the Keyblade.

The dark tentacles reacted defensively and created a barrier that caused me to bounce back and fall flat on my ass. "Ow..." I grumbled while getting up. He walked towards me, the tentacles swirled around him, and the Keyblade began to light up. With each step Ienzo took, the Keyblade got brighter. I used the to my advantage and pointed it at him, hoping it would blind him.

Unfortunately, I was far too unprepared for what the Keyblade ended up doing. A flash of light shot out from the tip of the Keyblade and hit Ienzo's tentacles of darkness. They all dissipated into nothingness. "Interesting... Well, it looks like I'm out of a weapon... Riku, you wouldn't really ha-" I hit Ienzo's legs before he could even finish. Tears pricked at my eyes, but none of them ever escaped. Ienzo fell, and I stared down at him.

"I'm sorry that it had to end this way..." I remember saying that before cutting his head off with the Keyblade. "Goodbye, my friend."

"It had to be done... Riku, will you be alright?" Zexion came up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. I nodded and turned to him. After telling him that I would be perfectly fine, he began to walk off. I followed him, at least until we got to the stairs. At that point I went my separate way and left the mansion.

I had thought it was over, but apparently I was wrong. These memories that I've had locked up still hurt, but it seems that sharing them helps dull it. The one pain that will never die down, however, is the pain I received from killing one of my friends. But much like Zexion had said to me those nine years ago, it was something that had to be done.

These are my memories from long ago.

_**AN: Alright! So that's the last chapter in this little side story, and I hope you enjoyed it! For those of you that haven't read the actual story that this kind of branched off from, please feel free to do that if you want ^.^**_

_**-Angel**_


End file.
